1. Field of the Invention
The claimed subject matter concerns scanning of wireless networks, and more particularly, methods for adaptively scanning multiple networks to facilitate vertical handover.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless technology continues to evolve, mobile devices will be able to support an increased number of applications, which may be offered by different service providers. In such an environment, multi-mode devices may be capable of simultaneously supporting multiple applications provided by different, independent networks with overlapping geographical coverage. The devices may also be capable of handing off a service between networks in a manner that appears to be seamless to users of the devices.
A challenge in the realization of this seamless mobility experience is maintaining acceptable battery life for the multi-mode devices, which can suffer when the devices scan for several networks simultaneously. The problem is exacerbated as the number of networks increases, particularly when the synchronization procedures of the networks operate independently. An efficient method of scanning for multiple networks simultaneously is needed.